


there's something about a sailor

by gothyringwald



Series: state of the heart (harringrove tumblr fic) [9]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Bottom Steve Harrington, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: Billy gets Steve to leave the sailor hat on.





	there's something about a sailor

**Author's Note:**

> Based [on my own text post](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/175973410015/someone-mustve-mentioned-this-already-but-what-if) because I have no chill. I wrote this up in about 7 hours which is pretty quick for me. So it's not as polished as usual but...enjoy. Hopefully!
> 
> Thanks to [morwrach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morwrach/pseuds/morwrach) for reading it over and telling me it didn't suck! <3

Steve hasn't changed out of his uniform by the time Billy shows up. It's the first time Billy's seen him in it—except for in that stupid ad on TV—and he braces himself for the inevitable ribbing. It doesn't matter what Billy says, though, so long as he's here. It's the first full day they've spent apart in a while and Steve is practically vibrating with want. 

But when Steve opens the door Billy just stares. Mouth hanging open. Until he snaps his jaw shut and schools his face into a smirk. He reaches out and flicks Steve's hat and says, 'Hello, sailor.'

Steve rolls his eyes and silently steps aside to let Billy in. When Billy's over the threshold, Steve threads his arms around Billy's waist and kisses him, hot and hard, pushing him back against the door. He doesn't care that he's still wearing his stupid uniform. 

'Whoa, cool your jets, Romeo,' Billy says, pushing gently at Steve, hands on his chest. His lips are shining, and he's breathless. 'Where's the fire?'

'I haven't seen you all day. I just wanna...' Steve trails off, tugging Billy's shirt out of his pants, pushing his hands up and under, against Billy's stomach. He's been wanting this all day, the thought making the humiliation of wearing this stupid hat bearable as he scooped one ice-cream after another.

'You sure know how to romance a guy,' Billy deadpans, but his stomach trembles under Steve's hands.

Steve licks Billy's neck, sucks the salt from his skin. 'I'll give you the moonlight and roses after. OK?'

'Sure thing.' Billy looks amused, but his eyes are dark, and they keep flicking between Steve's shirt and his hat.

Steve frowns, reaches up to take his hat off but a warm hand around his wrist stops him. 'Don't,' Billy says, voice rough.

'What?' Steve says, as Billy's gaze flicks back up to the hat, lingering.

Billy drops his hand. He shakes his head. 'Nothing.'

Steve can tell Billy is holding back, that he wants something. So he presses: 'C'mon, what is it?' he says, sliding Billy's belt out of the loops and throwing it aside.

'Leave the hat on.'

'Pardon?' Steve pauses, hands hovering over Billy's fly.

Billy leans in, breath hot over Steve's neck. 'Leave the hat on.'

Steve's brows raise even as Billy's breath raises goosebumps on his skin. 'While we...'

Billy nods.

A sly smirk winds it's way onto Steve's face. 'Oh.' Steve tugs Billy closer, running his hands over his hips. 'Got a thing for sailors, huh?'

Billy shrugs, but the tips of his ears are red. 'I might.'

'Well, isn't that interesting.' Steve turns and starts up the stairs.

'Gonna wear it then?' Billy calls after him, voice just this side of desperate.

'Come up and find out,' Steve says, starting to undo the tie of his shirt. He can hear Billy scrambling after him, taking the stairs two at a time from the sounds of it. Steve shoves his shorts down, heart racing. He leaves the hat on.

__

Steve thought he'd feel stupid, wearing the hat while they're fucking, but as he sinks down onto Billy's cock, he forgets he's wearing it at all. Loses himself in the stretch of Billy inside him, the slick slide of their skin, the grounding warmth of Billy's hands on his thighs.

That is, until Billy reaches up, running a finger along the edge of the hat, and says, 'Ahoy matey,' with a rolling thrust of his hips.

'Shut up,' Steve half-moans, but he's smiling a little, one hand braced on Billy's chest, feeling his heart thump beneath his palm, the other resting on the wall. His cock is hard, curved against his belly, but he doesn't want to touch himself. Doesn't want to come, yet. Wants this to last as long as possible, though with the state both he and Billy are in, he doesn't think that will be long at all.

'Hey, what's long and hard and full of...' Billy breaks off on a moan then continues, before Steve can stop him, 'full of seamen.'

'Ugh.' Steve slaps his hand across Billy's mouth and leans down to whisper, 'If you make one more sailor pun, the hat comes off. Got it?'

Billy nods but Steve can feel him smirk against his palm. Steve removes his hand and Billy says, 'Aye aye, cap'n,' a shit-eating grin splitting his face.

Steve pauses, hand going up to his head but Billy stops him and says, 'Sorry,' in a tone that doesn't sound sorry at all.

Steve starts moving again, though, rising up and sinking down, harder and faster than before. Billy's mouth goes slack, fingers tightening into a bruising grip on Steve's hips. He doesn't make any more smartass comments, the only sounds coming from him broken moans and Steve's name falling from his lips over and over. He does keep looking at the hat, though, heat in his eyes threatening to burn right through Steve. Steve doesn't know if he'll be able to make it through his next shift without getting hard. 

'Fuck,' Steve says, when Billy moves a hand to curl around his cock, jerking him in time to the thrust of his hips. 

Heat coils through Steve and his breath comes faster. He can tell Billy's getting close as his thrusts become a little less rhythmic, a little more frantic. Steve's close, too. He clenches around Billy, rolling his hips down, and then he feels Billy's cock pulse where it's pressed deep within him. He keeps moving while Billy rides out his orgasm and then Billy's moving his hand faster over Steve's cock, saying, 'Come on, come for me,' and Steve does. Hot and sticky over Billy's stomach.

'Fuck that was hot,' Steve pants. A sheen of sweat covers his skin, his pulse is racing but he feels lax. Feels _good_. He moves off of Billy, lies beside him.

'Yeah,' Billy breathes, but then his lips twist into another smirk and he tweaks Steve’s hat. 'Sure was, _Scoops_.'

Steve groans and tries to smother Billy with his hat. 'I hate you.'

Billy just shoves Steve off of him and grins in a way that says he knows Steve really doesn't hate him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :) I just couldn't get the image of [Steve in that hat](http://beneciodeltoros.tumblr.com/post/175955188498/stranger-things-3-teaser-starcourt-mall-hawkins) out of my head and then this happened. Bless that teaser trailer! I _might_ write a part two with Billy wearing the hat but I'm not sure. I have other fic I should be working on. haha.
> 
> Please feel free to come find me on tumblr [@gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/) and yell about ice-cream-sailor!Steve ;D
> 
> [Credit goes to flippyspoon for Billy calling Steve 'Scoops'](http://flippyspoon.tumblr.com/post/175967674426/hoppnhorn-flippyspoon-you-know-billy-just). Oh and the title is from Ship Ahoy (All the Nice Girls Love a Sailor) because I'm not above using music hall lyrics for my porn titles, apparently.
> 
> Edit: cross posted [here on tumblr](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/175994610722/theres-something-about-a-sailor)


End file.
